


Stay With Me

by ArgentGale



Series: Hux Fest [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Dopheld Mitaka - Freeform, Hux frets, Hux is freaking out, Hux wants to take a vacation with his lieutenant, Hux x Mitaka, M/M, Mitaka is in a bad way, Protective Hux, Tender Hux, care and comfort, hitaka, is that blood?, kinda angsty, loving hux, maybe the dummy will finlly tell him how he feels about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is acting in a most peculiar way an Mitaka just cannot figure out what is going on. So earnest and gentle. Asking him to stay. Mitaka isn't going anywhere. Or is he?</p><p>Excerpt:  </p><p>Keeping Mitaka’s hand clasped firmly, Hux swallowed hard before continuing. “We can go away.  My family keeps a home on Usliezuno, a discrete planet possessing a gentle clime with soft winds and pale green skies.”  Hux’s eyes softened as he continued.  “There…there is a beach with sand as soft as powder caressed by a sea the color of a clear evening sky.  At night the sea creatures glow and shimmer in its depths and it is like you are bathing in a galaxy.  The water is mild and soft and is said to have healing properties.  We could go there and just…be.  Nobody would need to know.  I’d make certain nobody would ever find us.  I could arrange to have the house prepared and readied for our arrival.  Just say the word.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I have had tucked away for a rather long time. Actually this was originally going to be a gift drabble but it has been so long I am half embarrassed to even tell the person it is done. I have a terrible habit of starting stories and then getting distracted (squirrel!) and kind of forgetting about them. HuxFest was the perfect time to dust it off and publish it. Anyway...have some Hitaka care/comfort (with a smidge of angst).  
> I hope you enjoy it.

“ _Stay_ with me.  Please.  Please…stay.”

Hux’s eyes were earnest.  A glimmer of barely controlled desperation swam in their depths.  His hair was slightly damp and disheveled, skewing at an odd angles and looking rather comical. 

Hux’s hair was _never_ disheveled. Ever.

 _Stay_?  He was right here. Where in the stars would he go?

Mitaka tried to respond, tried to reassure his General and perhaps put his mind at ease with some gentle teasing, but his tongue felt oddly thick and foreign in his mouth as it stubbornly refused to cooperate.

Somehow, it seemed, he lost the skill of speech.

Finally he managed to push a hushed, “Sir?” past his lips.  Odd. Speaking that one word was _exhausting_.

At that Hux’s eyes brightened slightly, eagerly taking Mitaka’s hand in his.   Mitaka jumped at the contact, noting Hux’s hands were smooth and very soft. 

His _hands?_  

Hux was _never_ without his gloves.

Confused at Hux’s odd display, Mitaka shifted his glance nervously from side to side.  He did not recognize the room they were in.  He felt he…should…but he didn’t.  And what was disconcerting was when he tried to focus on a certain part of the room, to gain his bearings and try to figure out exactly where they were having this most unusual conversation, it seemed to almost shift. Shimmer as if it were a mirage or a corrupted holo.

Shaking his head Mitaka returned his focus on Hux, swallowing thickly before again repeating, “Sir?”

Keeping Mitaka’s hand clasped firmly, Hux swallowed hard before continuing. “We can go away.  My family keeps a home on Usliezuno, a discrete planet possessing a gentle clime with soft winds and pale green skies.”  Hux’s eyes softened as he continued.  “There…there is a beach with sand as soft as powder caressed by a sea the color of a clear evening sky.  At night the sea creatures glow and shimmer in its depths and it is like you are bathing in a galaxy.  The water is mild and soft and is said to have healing properties.  We could go there and just…be.  Nobody would need to know.  I’d make certain nobody would ever find us.  I could arrange to have the house prepared and readied for our arrival.  Just say the word.”   

Hux’s voice, usually so clipped and precise, was soft and soothing.    

Mitaka struggled to make sense of Hux’s odd display.  _Go away with him?_   As much as his heart thrilled at that possibility, Mitaka knew had to tell him something.  Something had happened.  Something went…wrong.  _Was it his fault? No. No it wasn’t his fault but he feared he would get the blame.  Or was it something else?  Was it something Hux did?_     When he tried to wrap his mind around what exactly it was he needed to tell Hux, the thought shrank back and skittered out of reach, burrowing deeper into Mitaka’s mind beyond recollection.

All at once Mitaka was overwhelmed with fatigue.  It crushed him, pressing down upon him insistent and overbearing, nearly driving the very breath from his lungs with grasping, greedy fingers. He found he just wanted to sleep.

He would close his eyes, just for a moment. What was the harm?

“Sir…S…Sir please excuse me.  It’s been a long cycle and I am rather tired and need to rest.”

Hux’s eyes flashed in panic. “No! No you cannot sleep. That is an order.”

Mitaka could sense that Hux was projecting a sense of bravado and authority, but the slight quiver in his lower lip gave his true state of mind away.  Mitaka had seen that quiver only once before.

The fatigue began to win the battle and Mitaka felt his eyes begin to close.  His body felt odd; disjointed and heavy.

He felt arms around him, shaking him roughly. 

“Up! Wake up. Get… _UP_!”

Was Hux…screaming at him?  Goodness…surely it wasn’t that bad.  He just closed his eyes for a moment.  Why was Hux’s voice so far away? Mitaka noted it now held a hysterical edge

He felt arms gather around him, pulling him and roughly shaking him. 

A metallic, sharp smell then assaulted Mitaka’s senses.  _Was that…blood?  Why was he bleeding?_   Then a horrible thought crashed through his hazy consciousness. _Hux?  Was Hux hurt?_

“Please. Please you have always obeyed my orders to the letter. Don’t decide to stop now.”  Hux’s voice then trailed off with a rough, hoarse sob. 

_General Armitage Hux…weeping?_

That was enough to cause fatigue to lessen its grip, permitting him to break free and fight his way up. Up through the thick haze clouding his mind.  Mitaka bit his lip with newly found determination as he slowly opened his eyes. 

The light was blinding, making his eyes burn and water.  Finally he was able to focus his vision and he again saw Hux.  Hux with his face wan and tired, his hair mussed, and his uniform rumpled.  Most distressing of all were the flecks of blood peppering his cheeks and throat.  

Mitaka was then aware of exactly where he was and the sorry condition he was in.   He was aboard Hux’s personal shuttle.   As he weakly lifted his head he noted that his tunic was drenched with blood.  It had been cut away and his chest was crudely swathed in bandages, already stained crimson.  

The memory of the events that brought him to this sorry state then crashed cruelly to the forefront of his mind. 

_The roar of the explosion._

_The screams._

_The stench of burnt flesh and charred machinery._

_Mitaka repeating “I’m sorry. I’m sorry” over and over again as Hux carried him to safety._

_The trail of blood spattering crimson on the dull grey floor in their wake as Hux made way to the shuttle._

He had failed his General.

_Failed._

Mitaka once again gathered what little strength he had to quietly whisper, “Sir…I..I am so sorry.”

Hux said nothing, relief shining in his eyes as he leaned down to brush his lips carefully over Mitaka’s cheek.

“It is ok.  You are here.  You obeyed my order.  You…stayed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :)


End file.
